gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Parax./Archive 10
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. O'malley Yeah, um, he's basically stalking me. I think he's attemptign to harass me on my YouTube channel. I hope he sees this so he knows that if he ever - in my life again makes any contact with me, I will report him to Wikia and Google (they own YouTube) and possibly my local authorities for stalking a minor. -- 17:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Did not add false information I did not add false information. Gamer124 00:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Gamer124Gamer124 00:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of fan club It was for POTCO. We would do stuff on the game ask me about it before deleting everything i make. Why did you delete my top ten list? Can I advertize a wiki? I want to advertize my wiki. yo. Hey Parax, can I have a infinite wiki ban? Stpehen said I could get one, if I could, I'd like it now. Thanks man :D Hey... Hey, just wanted to show you something.... follow the link: Talk:The Seven Seas Court#Request for the Block Blog of User:Pencil-... Check it out, possibly publish it. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 20:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Paaarrraaaxxxxyyy :D Hellllows, may i have a new signature? :P - Kelly StormEagle RE Black, and very very fancy cursive, can it please say, Kelly Stormeagle. :D Um 0_o I'm player friends with you on a different pirate and, um . . . Why so you have a girl pirate? o_o Rofl Oh. xD Yeah, that explains a lot. xD Account I created another account because I dont like this username that much.Please unban Will Greasescarlett.THE LOOTERS 19:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC)THE LOOTERS Signiture Hola. Buenos Tardes. Como estas? Ok, ive been having a problem. Im trying to figure out how to make myself a sig, but it wont work. I really want a custom sig, so it really tickes me off when it doesnt work. Can you please help me with this? Thanks, JackyWolf 17:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (Hope that sig of mine will look alot cooler soon xD) Your server Can I be white listed on your server? Im miner260349 THE LOOTERS: Close the comments please! Hey Parax.! Could you please close the comments on THE LOOTERS to avoid all the hating? I think people need to stop. Also I think you may need to find out Will Greasescarlett's age. I am thinking he might be an underaged editor. Just a hunch. Thanks! 00:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Still unable to regain my account.. Well since Jack is gone till friday I have to go to my next favorite admin. I've still been unable to get Mallace back. I think the hacker has stopped posting on other wikis.. I asked Jack to ban me until i sorted it out, But unfortunately, they somehow changed the prefrence email, so they cannot re-send the password instructions to MY Email, and idk something else weird. Maybe the hacker scrambled their Ip to look like mine.. which is.. 71. something... Ugh nonetheless, no luck with re-gaining control of Mall.... --Mallace Please tell everyone THAT ME JOHNNY PLUNDERTIMBERS1. IS NOT PEARSON WRIGHT Thank You :D Has the topic of my Post came up? So when I have made at least 50 pages edits ( good ones ) and I tell you do I get unbanned? 'Prince James ''' 15:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) About "Rights" We actually do follow US Laws, users have free speech, but if they break the rules, they are subject to discipline because they take responsobility for their actions. Could I make a wiki page to explain all this in more detail, so that newcomer users understand this? [[User:Batorhos|'Batorhos']] 22:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) CSAS Dear Parax I did not claim those colonies. They where handed to me from Russia. I got them from a trade with Bohemia. Please put back the page in its condition.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 23:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey its me Jason99Eitc can you please uban me from chat im ready to be nice and show respect please uban its been too long :D 10,000 Edits! Congrats on the 10,000 edits Parax.! Pencil- Sure Btw you're 6 edits from 10k. :O Chat ban So, do I get unbanned from chat IF I have get to 50 main edits? ( in good faith of course ) Because, I did not know that rule in the first place, and didnt understand when you told it to me in chat, that I was sent a private message and couldnt figure out how to get back onto the main chat. -_- Prince James '' 19:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) YAY, so can you unban me now?? ''Prince James '' 20:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Present xD heres your present xD Hi, come here http://potcobritishroleplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I would like to talk to you about my unfair kick. I should be allowed on chat, as Batorhos is NOT the highest entity, but he continues to make the calls and abuse his powers. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Help Uh, Idk if u know CSS coding, but uh, Jack Pistol helped me get comment colors, and I don't mean to be rude, but uh. i would enjoy them off, they are hurting my eyes, idk why, could you help when you can? [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] P.S my sig is fine :P Um... :P Can I be unbanned from chat :P? I didn't think you'd actually ban me, and I think the whole incident w/ Matthew and Robert was a big misunderstanding... I apologize for any trouble caused or anything I said... I just want to get back on chat :P -- Jeremiah Ya Tyler wants to be back on chat too - makes pouty face and puppy eyes - Tyler Crossbones Barracuda Club Alright, I was bored, and I decided to make a club for Barracuda owners. Are you interested in joining? Here's a link Barracuda Club 15:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Its unfair.Admins are like Vips.Omg!You were warned,now your reported.From:GUESS MY NAME?ISNT IT OBIVOUS! Your right, it is pretty obvious, considering your grammar is as laughable as Bill Clinton trying to humanize Kardashians. - Jack Goldwrecker Do excuse me, but what is a "vip"? - Jeremh Garlanh ??? My "Trolling"? I wouldn't call it trolling to put down my opinion, Sgt. Joseph of the EITC Comment deletion Hello, Parax.! Can you delete the argumentative thread Sgt. Joesph of the EITC created? Thanks. I personally think he needs a block for harassing and arguing with an Administrator. Dovahkiin Eragon Oh, okay. Thanks. Dovahkiin Eragon Please explain, Why do other people get to own places such as King Breasly? Will Greasescarlett Please explain, why are you ban-dodging? --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 15:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello I suggest you take care of Noble-X... Dovahkiin Eragon I Apologize For My Actions Dear Sultan I have been acting mad recently due to faimily events in real life. I am sorry. Malta means no harm and I wish not to be at war. I just want to rule without someone coming along threating to destroy my empire. ~Matt Blog Why did you delete my blog? ;( Edward Mcskully Oh I didn't know. Can I have permission since he asked me to? Edward Mcskully A Minor Request Hello, Mr. Parax.! Since I have decided to become a full-time user on this wiki, I was wondering if I could take over all of Samuel's pages. We're friends in real life, and he has requested that I take care of his pages, to keep them updated and to keep them from being "adopted" as he put it and from being vandalized. So, if you could get back to me with the decision of if I am allowed to "adopt" his pages. Thank you! -- James Macstealer I understand. Fortunately, he is here with me at my house, and said that I have full permission, and that if you still don't believe me, when either him or you are back online, he will confirm this. -- James Macstealer What other wiki would you prefer for him to contact you on? And he is no longer handicapped of Internet, he jsut logged on, he was in the process of turning on his laptop and setting everything up previously. He is now online. -- James Macstealer I was a former lord of the EITC, my love the for EITC is just as great as his is. And he was online. Then logged off, and drove two blocks to my house, then logged back on. He said he contacted you on some other wiki. -- James Macstealer Sorry, my Internet just went down. I'll let him know... even though he is sitting right next to me :/ -- James Macstealer thank ye. :) thanks a lot! Anne Veer Well if they wanna think that, that is their loss. I think yer a nice lad. Throw it out the airlock! Your meme is ready for use! >:P Pencil- (talk) Signature May I have a sig that says the following: "Tyler Crossbones, Head of Swiss Warfare" in cursive red letters? Tyler Crossbones Screenshot Hey hermit, just wondering, could you get a picture where Chuchus, eat a noob? AKA My annoying brother's pirate... If you can great if you cant its fine Thanks. - 07:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) United Role-Playing Nations |}